dark_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Agnes Nielsen/@comment-40160114-20190715213858
SPOILERS !!! My theory on AGNES and NOAH (Noah is not his real name > 2x01) They are the children of Franziska Doppler and Magnus Nielsen, in the last episode old Jonas saved Franziska, Magnus and Bartocz by taking them in Time......but when ?? I think they ended in 1888 !! perhaps because of the energy caused by the creation of the Time Portal in the power plant that could have overvoltaged Jonas machine (maybe it exploded and that's when his head got burnt idk) but it's like they all have been propelled back in 1888........ and look, 33 years later in 1921 Magnus and Franziska are 50 , they've been here for a very long time, so they really could be Agnes and Noah parents, that makes sense. And it would mean that Magnus is the great Grandfather of his own father Ulrich.....infinite loop By the way the Church is a Time Machine, the whole building i mean ;-) Who is Agnès's Husband ? Who's the Priest ? I think it's Bartocz !!! in 1921 it's Bartocz who's digging the tunnel inside the caves helped by young Noah (2x01) , he has a tattoo on his torso representing the Sic Mundus prophety. He was killed by Noah (with a pickaxe) at the entrance of the caves, yep it's Bartocz !! Noah said he lost his Faith and seemd sad and desappointed before killing him, Bartocz is very important in the Sic Mundus cult he's one of the Travelers, and after that young Noah cried and looked very affected by committing this crime, after all he's some kind of family to Noah, he knew him since he was born. And by feeling guilt for sure, he got the same tattoo on his back and became a "Priest" , everything leads us to the fact that Bartocz was the Priest in the first place !!! But Agnès also said that her husband was a bad person, i think we're gonna see it in the last season. Or maybe it wasn't Bartocz at all we can't say for now, but i 'm sure it was him, they were both on the old photo, Agnes as a woman , Bartocz, Magnus, Franziska, Noah, Adam. andby the way just like Noah, there's 2 versions of Agnès in 1921, young and older. Later in that period (1921) after Bartocz's death maybe, Agnes wanted to get rid of the Sic Mundus people, so with Tronte they went to her Grandmother's, and after some time (maybe when her grandmother died idk) somehow they get to go in 1954 and stayed there at Egon and Doris house. By the way her grandmother's name was Katarina Nielsen of course. Yeah i think Katarina ended in 1888 too, she was in the tunnel when the apocalypse (Creation of Time Portal) happened in 2020 and i think she's been sent back in 1888 like the others but she decided to stay away from the Sic Mundus stuffs so she left by her own to live what's left of her life, i mean all the people who were sent back in 1888 were stuck there cause it's the very beginning of everything, time travel doesn't exist at that point !!! I'm pretty sure Katarina is the grandmother who Agnès was talking about. But in the 1920's Katarina was very old for sure...............and it would also mean that she's the grandmother of her husband's grandmother....... That's my theory, maybe it's right but i hope it's wrong , i like surprises but i think i'm not that wrong :-)